


Familiar Faces, Unsavory Places

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Leon has a very lucrative way of relieving stress. At least, it was, until he recognizes the guy who comes knocking.Based on a request from my curiouscat!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Familiar Faces, Unsavory Places

"Yeah, just like that."

Leon rolled his eyes, swallowing greedily. He lapped up the cum gathering on the cock in front of him, watching it disappear through the hole in the stall he had chosen. The last trace of it smeared across his lip, and he sat back to wait for the next customer. Picking at his nails, he tried not to think about the filth staining the walls. Thankfully, the leather on his jacket was easy to wipe down, nothing too high quality, since he had a tendency to… get into sticky situations.  
He was pointedly ignoring his dick, sitting half hard and trapped in his jeans. None of the men he'd serviced so far had been anything to write home about. It was disappointing, but par for the course. Any bar shitty enough to have a glory hole wasn't going to attract a whole lot of customers who weren't either shitfaced or there specifically because they knew they could get sucked off for free.  
That meant Leon didn't exactly get to pick and choose. He'd told one guy to fuck off until he learned to wash his dick, but anything that was at least bearable was fair game. Vaguely, he wondered when he'd stooped so low. 

A knock on the stall wall startled him, and he let his feet hit the ground, sitting up.  
"Better be good." He muttered to himself.

He was not disappointed. The dick that poked through the fist-sized hole was only half hard, but it was still the biggest he'd seen tonight. Or maybe ever. Leon leaned forward eagerly, knocking in answer. He took the dick in his hand, stroking slowly and trying to hold back a groan. It escaped him when he sucked the head in his mouth, moaning whorishly. It was heavy and salty on his tongue, like it was made to fit down his throat. 

"Shit." The guy on the other side cussed, voice low and growly. It made Leon shiver, and he pictured tall, dark, and handsome, wishing he could feel hands in his hair, forcing more cock into his mouth. Quickly, he unbuckled his pants, rubbing himself through his boxers.  
"Fuck you're eager, huh?" 

A dirty talker.  
Leon moaned in agreement, fighting back his gag reflex in order to take the man deeper. It worked for a half moment, then he retched, throat clenching around heavy flesh. 

"Fuck!" The guy hissed, hand slamming against the wall. Leon squeezed down on his own dick to keep from cumming, forcing himself back for air. He gasped, wiped away the string of saliva hanging from his mouth, and then tried again.  
"Christ alive, you like it rough." 

"Mhm." Leon closed his hand around what he couldn't fit in, slowly drawing back. He didn't stop to breathe before working it back into his throat. After a moment, he was moving steadily, clashing with the chaotic cursing and moaning from his John. He almost wished the man would shut up, if it weren't for how attractive his voice was. Hoping that the mystery man was as close as he was, he began touching himself again, slow strokes up the length of his dick. Leon said a quick prayer to the orgasm gods, hoping he'd timed it right. Sucking dick after you'd already cum… well, it sucked. To top it off, his throat was already sore from the three guys before this one.  
_Focus_ , he reminded himself. His tongue flexed a little as he swallowed around his new favorite toy, and he heard another muffled curse. The man thrust forward a little, and Leon gagged again. This time, he couldn't hold back, and came, moaning as he continued to fight for air. As he coughed, wetness hit his face.

"Ugh, fuck- Leon!"

What?  
He looked up, directly at the cum splashing on his chin. Well, it must be a hell of a coincidence that some guy would frequent this particular bar while having a crush on a guy named Leon, only to get sucked off by a guy with the- wait.  
There's no way-

The guy had already zipped up and retreated from the restroom by the time the hamster wheel in Leon's brain spun enough times to connect the dots. He shot up, ignoring the creaks in his knees. Before he touched the door knob, the logical part of his brain called for him to "wipe the cum off your face, dumbass". And so he did, frowning to himself. Whoever it was had to be a pretty big dude. He seemed to fill out the stall. And from what Leon had seen of his calves, he was built. He'd be looking for a big, buff dude smuggling a coke bottle in his pants. Easy. Most of the regulars fit into one of four categories: old geezers, skinheads, chronic drunks, or all three. Not many were gym rats.  
Satisfied that he didn't look too slutty, Leon zipped his jacket up part way before heading out. He ducked past two skinheads playing a shitty racing arcade game, and looked over at the bar. The air left his lungs, and he stared, dumb founded, at the back of Chris Redfield's head. 

"What the fu-" He glanced around before groaning. "Redfield." He walked up to the bar, sitting down beside him. 

"Leon?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew about this place, didn't even see you come in."

"Yeah- uh, I've been here for about an hour now." Leon explained. "Was talking to some guys about… fishing. You know how it goes."

"Huh. I must've been here about that long. You like to fish? Why didn't you tell me? We should go sometime."

_Fuck!_

"Yeah, I'd love to." Distractedly, Leon brushed his bangs out of his face before clearing his throat. "Uh, I'll just have a glass of water, thank you." He told the bartender. His throat ached from the rough treatment, and his voice was getting raspy.

"You getting sick? You don't sound like yourself." Chris commented.

"Probably."

"Here." He handed over a cough drop, produced from one of his pockets. 

"Thanks." Leon put it in his mouth, not missing the way Chris' eyes lingered on his lips. "Hey, um." He rubbed the back of his neck. "When you're done with your drink, do you… wanna go somewhere quieter and talk?"

"Sure." Chris raised his eyebrows. He downed the last of his beer, setting some bills on the counter. "C'mon. You have something you want to talk about?" He led Leon out of the bar and down the street. "My apartment's a block from here."

"Oh, sweet." Leon crossed his arms. "Yeah, listen, uh… uh I kinda…"

"What?" Chris turned the corner, ushering them into the stairwell of a brick building. 

"I- It was me, Chris."

"What?" He was pulling out keys, and oh fuck the apartment was right there, Leon needed more time.

"I- I was the one that blew you. In the stall." 

" _What?_ " Chris sounded more shocked and less angry, something Leon was thankful for. "What… what were you doing in- oh."

"Yeah." Leon looked down at his feet, with half a mind to try and spontaneously combust.

"Well." Chris unlocked the door. "Would you be… opposed to a repeat? That, frankly, was the best blowjob I've ever had."

"First time I've ever had someone say my name while they were cumming. Especially without knowing that I was there." 

"Let me have my fantasies. And maybe you can fulfill a couple." Chris pulled him inside. Leon followed, glancing around. The whole place was neat and clean, betraying how much of a military dog Chris really was. 

"Do I dare ask about said fantasies?" Leon said, feeling guilty as he made eye contact with a framed photo of Claire. 

"Making you choke on my cock." Chris touched his chin, commanding his attention. "Again. I could tell how much you liked it."

"Y- yeah." Leon shivered a little. "Don't hold back, I want you to really make me take it." 

"You have my word." 

"Good." He undid Chris' pants, falling to his knees. That wonderful dick sprung out to meet him, flushed and half-cocked once again. Leon felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he licked and kissed at the tip. He must have given at least a hundred blowjobs in that stall, but… it was different when he had Chris fucking Redfield staring down at him. It made his whole body go cold, reminding him of the first time he's given head. It had been in the academy. Some mouthy recruit had taken a liking to him, and pushed and pulled until Leon had agreed to suck him off. He'd been made to choke on it then, too. Just shy of his 20th birthday, already making friends. Now, here he was, doing the same thing. 

"Mmh!" He moaned when Chris tangled a hand in his hair, using it to guide him up and down the length. Leon squirmed in pleasure, gripping onto solid thighs just beside him. He kept his eyes closed tight, his focus immaculate, if only for a few minutes. The drive to get Chris' whole cock in his throat and hold it there was beyond overwhelming. 

"Yeah. Yeah, keep it down." Chris groaned, easing his hips forward. He used his free hand to wipe up the tears escaping from Leon's eyes. "Shit." His fingers brushed against light stubble, then moved back up to take a firmer grip on long bangs.  
"Ready? Relax your throat."

"Mm mhm." Leon moaned. He opened his eyes to look up at Chris, silently begging. That seemed to set him off, and he yanked Leon back before angling his cock back down the waiting throat with surprising force.  
"Uhn! Mm- huh!" Leon sputtered, nails digging into Chris' pants. He gagged at the roughness, but kept his mouth open, wanting more. More and more saliva pooled on his lip, spilling over to dirty his chin and chest. He looked like an absolute mess, tear streaked and covered in drool. 

"Fuck! You're such a slut." Chris hissed at him, stilling his hips and reveling in the hot, wet feeling of Leon's mouth. "Fuck." It only lasted a moment, then he used his grip in blond hair to continue getting himself off. Leon held onto his thighs desperately, feeling light-headed from how difficult it was for him to catch his breath.

 _You wanted this._ He reminded himself as he gagged again, throat closing up. And he did, very much so, it was just hard to convince his sense of self preservation that he had everything under control. 

"Gonna keep fucking your throat until you can take it in one go." Chris said, voice growly and rough. "You'd like that, huh?" He started getting a little more erratic, more sloppy. Leon nodded his approval, moaning with what little air he had left. He hadn't even touched himself and he was close to cumming, his jeans tight around his cock.  
Abruptly, Chris yanked him backwards, rubbing his cock on Leon's face. Cum dribbled out, smearing across swollen lips and red cheeks.  
"Fuck... you little whore." He spat.

"Ah." Leon stuck out his tongue for good measure, catching some semen in his mouth. He lapped it up, groaning to himself. A heavy boot to the chest sent him sprawling on his back, panicked.  
"Wait, n-"

"Shut up." Chris told him. He took a step closer, one foot pressing down hard on Leon's cock. Even through jeans, the action elicited a sharp gasp and squirming. Leon tried not to grind against the rough sole, failing miserably.  
"Go on, get off on it." 

"Ch-Chris" He groaned out, overwhelmed. It didn't take much, a few desperate thrusts, and then he was cumming in his pants, making a mess of his boxers. Going limp, Leon tried to steady his breathing around the new rasp in his throat. It was going to be sore, that he was sure of. The filth of it, how dirty he felt, excited him more than anything. Tonight had been a very, very good night.

"Um… sorry. Shit, let me get you cleaned up." Chris seemed embarrassed now, looking at Leon covered in cum on his floor.

"Redfield."

"Yes?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> curiouscat.me/locusdesperatus


End file.
